A Christmas Carol
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: YOU ALL SAW THIS COMING xD This is some weird thing I did xD
1. Act One

Everyone wanted this to happen, you know it.

Disclaimer: DUN OWN NUTHIN BUT ROSE!  
I twisted the plot some xD

xxxx

In the country of Amestris, down in Central. The year somewhere around 1919, the season, Christmas. A time of joy and happiness. At least for some…someone we worry about, Roy Mustang, didn't seem to like the holiday so much…

xxxx

"Greetings Uncle! And Merry Christmas eve!" the female smiled coming into the office, taking off her layers and looking over at the older Elric giving his report, "Marry Christmas eve to you too Edward." She smiled. Ice blue eyes fell on her not very cheery uncle. Being an atheist and all, but that didn't stop Edward.

"Marry Christmas eve, Rose." Ed replied to the red head, smiling brightly. Roy rolled his onyx eyes.

"Whatever." He ran a hand through raven locks.

"Now Roy. You can't say you're not happy!" she said sitting next to Edward, "You have a family to spend Christmas eve with. Milly, Azzy, Edward, and I." she said smiling. Roy just muttered.

"There's no point."

"Come now Uncle, come dine with the family tomorrow. The girls would love to see you." Rose said frowning.

"No, there's too much work to do." He replied, "I'm going to be working at home for Christmas."

"But Ta-"

"But nothing! Now be on your way so Edward can finish his report."

"I'll meet you outside." Edward whispered giving her a kiss on the cheek, which ticked Roy off.

"Hurry up FullMetal."

Another knock came to the door.

"Goodness, who could that be, Come in." Roy called. Ross and Bloch saluted,

"Colonel Roy Mustang. Bloch and I are collecting donations from State alchemists to give to the poor." She looked at Ed, then Roy. Edward gave a sheepish smile.

"I spent a good portion of my funds on Christmas dinner and presents, I can donate just a bit though." He handed over some money.

"I have no need to donate to the poor." He waved his hand.

"But sir!" Rose cried out to the heartless man.

"But nothing! Be on your way!" he hissed. Ross sighed and walked out with Bloch.

"Hughes would have donated." He muttered. Roy gave twinge and looked at Edward, "Continue FullMetal."

xxxx

"I'm guessing you'll want tomorrow off then FullMetal." Roy stood. Grabbing his trench coat.

"Yeah, I want to spend some time with Azzy and Milly." He grinned, "You work me to hell Mustang and I miss my kids."

"Fine. But be to work early the next morning." He said growling, "And try to keep yourself clean with my niece." He said walking past Rose. Rose smiled at him and waited for Ed. Linking arms they headed home. Roy walking the opposite direction.

Upon reaching the door to his house he looked at the door knocker and gasped.

"Hughes?!" he stared, but it was nothing. He shook his head and opened the door. He yawned heading up the steps. But he thought he heard…were those chains? He turned, seeing nothing, so continued up. Heading into the den to sit by the fire, and have something to eat. Changing into his sleeping clothing he sat by the fire with the paper and some soup. 

Clank, thump, clank, thump.

Roy turned to see the ghost of his old friend,

"This isn't…this isn't possible."

"Is it Roy?" he said smugly, "Is it really?" he hopped up on the table, "Yet you're seeing me with your very eyes." He smiled. Adjusting his glasses.

"What are you here for?!" Roy asked slightly frightened. Hughes frowned.

"To warn you." He said, "You will be visited by three ghosts." He laid down on the table, "Three Roy, count with me." He smirked, "You still have a chance." He smiled, "Do as they say, understand their change, and maybe you'll be save." He smiled walking towards the door.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"What are you saying?!"

"All in good time." Hughes laughed, "All in good time." He vanished.


	2. Act Two

This story is a bit messed up xD Just go with it.

xxxx

The ghost of Christmas past has come.

"Roy…" a woman's voice echoed like the heavens itself, "Roy, wake up sweet heart." It said softly. Roy awoke in his bed, a glowing figure before him, though the light soon dimmed and he saw his sisters face.

"K-Kari?" he whispered softly. She smiled,

"Yes Roy." She smiled at him, "Come now, and take my hand."

"This isn't happening, you died…Rose told me so…" he got out on the other side of the bed. Kari nodded.

"It is true." She stroked her locks of rose red hair, "I am dead. But I have come to try and lead you the right way. By showing you shadows of your past." She replied.

"Like Hughes said…" he whispered.

"Yes." She nodded, "Take my hand and let's go." She held out a hand for him to take. Taking it, like a flash they were in another familiar place.

"This…This is my old school."

"We are in the memories, of your time as a child." Kari replied, "The school isn't completely empty." She walked forward, "One child remains, deserted by his friends." Kari said pointing to the little Roy.

"The poor boy." He muttered, watching the boy read a book.

"Let us see. Another Christmas." With a wave of her hands years past, the boy say in the same place, reading a book. And there he was, writing, "Do you remember this place?"

"Remember? I was learning alchemy here!" he said smiling, "And there you are!" The two children sitting at the desks reading books.

"That's enough you two." A mans voice came, "Off you go, it's Christmas eve, Kari, Christmas eve, dear Roy." He waved.

"That's Mr. Hawkeye." He smiled. People gathered and danced; "Look its Riza…wow…" he smiled.

"We must go to another time." She laughed. Taking Roy's hand, in a flash, "You've changed Roy." She said softly. There was an older version of himself.

"I must go to war Riza." He replied, "I'm a dog of the military."

"You don't have to." She said softly, "You can take a desk job."

"It's too late for that now." He replied.

"Then I hope." She stood, "You'll be happy with the choice you have made, sir." She turned on heel.

"Why Kari…why are you torturing me so." Roy rubbed his temples.

"These are things that have been, do not blame me because they are what they are, dearest brother." She replied.

"Take me home, I've seen enough! Kari! Take me home!"

THUMP.

Roy had fallen from bed;

"It was just a dream…just a twisted…weird…dream…" he climbed back into bed, "Sleep…Sleep Roy…"


	3. Act Three

Oo Continuing on.

xxxx

The Ghost of Christmas Present has come.

Roy's eyes opened to a bright light coming from the other room. He stood walking out to see a girl sitting on a table, surrounded by food.

"Nina Tucker?" he stared.

"Yup." She giggled, "I'm also the ghost of Christmas present." She said, "Come touch my robe."

"I'm not some pedophile kid." He took a step back. The girl growled,

"Why does everyone think that?" she cried out, "Here take my hand!" she held it out.

"Make it quick." He sighed taking it. Like the speed of light they were outside a house.

"I know this house, it's Rose's house." They peered in the window. "Where's Edward, and Azzy?" he asked seeing only his niece and little Milly set the table. The door next to him opened and there was Edward, Azzy in his arms.

"How'd the doctors appointment go?" she smiled, Milly ran over with a crutch. Handing it to Azzy. Roy's heart sank, watching Azzy hop over to the table, one leg up, the other in a brace.

"Fine." He said, calmly, "Everything is the same." He helped little Azzy into a chair.

xxxx

After eating they all sat around, laughing and smiling. Roy frowned watching Azzy, coughing in pain, but she still smiled with her family."

"What…What's wrong with her? Why didn't Rose tell me?" Roy gasped.

"Because, she doesn't like to worry you about things, trying to handle them herself. Edward wouldn't bother."

"Will…Will she be okay?" he asked softly.

"I see a vacant seat at the table. A crutch with no owner, carefully preserved." She replied quietly.

"No…Not Azzy…"

"If the shadows, such as this continue, it will happen, the child will die."

"No…"

Soon Guests arrived and people came in, creating a true gathering among gatherings. Standing on a stool Rose got everyone's attention.

"To Uncle Roy!" she called out raising a glass. Some people coughed and muttered, "Though he's mean sometimes, I he was my mother's brother. And though I never knew her very well I know him. And since he isn't here he can't torch us for saying it, Marry Christmas and good health to dear Roy Mustang." She raised her glass.

"Here here!" the people drank to the toast. The room faded and darkness came in,

"Spirit…is that all?" Roy muttered, expecting to be in his bed. But the spirit was gone. And a shadowy figure. Made its way towards him.


	4. Act Four

Almost done xD

xxxx

The Ghost of Christmas Future has come.

The shadowy figure wore a cloak, in the darkness he drew near to Roy.

"You…I feared the most." Roy said, "The ghost of Christmas yet to come." He muttered, "You shall show me things what has not come." The ghost did not reply, just nodded his head and pointed forward. The darkness came to light and three soldiers sat around talking.

"I heard o'Colonel Mustang passed on." The first smirked.

"Good riddance." One laughed.

"He won't be missed." The third snickered.

In another wave of darkness he saw Edward, and Rose. Rose sobbing her eyes out.

"My little girl." She cried, "My poor little girl." She cried, "My uncle and my little girl." Edward hugged her and patted her on the back, crying as well. A blanked over the small fragile body.

Another flash and they were in a grave yard. The spirit pointing to the grave stone.

"What…" he stared, "Before I draw closer, answer me this." He said sternly, "Are these the things…that will be…or may be." The spirit merely pointed at the stone.

"My grave…" he muttered.

"You will die." The man took off his hood.

"Scar." He growled jumping back. A pit of hell opened up and Scar laughed,

"You will die."

"I've learned my lesson!" he barked, "Enough! Enough!"

Roy woke startled to the morning light. Tangled in his own blankets.


	5. Act Five

Roy looked around, "What's today?! What time is it?!" he threw open the window, "You there boy."

"What?" he called.

"What's today?!"

"Today's Christmas of course!" he called back.

"I haven't missed it." Roy grinned, "I still have time." He said, "I still have time to change Azzy's fate." He laughed, "Thank you spirits!" He quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. Passing a beautiful turkey in the window, "I'll sent it to Rose." He grinned, "She'll never know who sent it." He grinned.

Hustling on his way he ran into Bloch.

"Ah! Dearest Bloch!" he smiled shaking his hand quiet roughly.

"Mustang, Sir." He said, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Nothing nothing." He smiled leaving a good amount of money in the mans hand, "Merry Christmas!" he called.

"Merry…Christmas…sir…" he blinked. Roy hurried off to Rose's house. Just to see/

"Delivery ma'am."

"Oh goodness." Rose covered her mouth, "What a beautiful bird, Edward did you?" the blonde shook his head, "Why thank you." She took the bird inside. There was a second knock, "Milly, could you get that."

"Yes mother." She said hurrying to the door. Her eyes widened and her grin grew, "Mommy! It's Papa Roy!" she said nearly knocking the man over in a hug. Hanging from his neck. Roy smiled picking her up.

"I hope I'm not to late to help you out." He smiled at Rose. Edward stared,

"You're the one who sent the bird then." He smirked, "What do you want from us?"

"Nothing, I'm a changed man." He said smiling.

"Papa Roy!" came a small childish voice.

"Azzy." Sure enough there the little girl hobbled. Roy met her three fourths of the way, picking her up, "I heard about your little problem." He poked her stomach and she giggled, "And I'm going to do all in my power, to help you get better. Alright?"

"You don't need to do that." Azzy smiled, "I'm just happy you didn't miss Christmas with me again." She hugged him. Rose smiled,

"Welcome to the family, 'Papa' Roy." She smiled softly. Edward put and arm around her,

"Welcome to the family, Colonel."


End file.
